


Der schwarze Engel

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Severus macht nach Voldemorts Tod etwas, was sein ganzes Leben verändern wird. Er nimmt Harry Potter zu sich. Den Sohn seines Erzfeindes und seiner besten Freundin. Er will ihn beschützen, aufziehen, sich um ihn kümmern. Für Lily. Sehr schnell merkt er, dass er das Kind lieben lernt. Doch dann kommt Dumbledore und entreißt Harry seinem Ziehvater. Er droht ihm, sich von dem Kind fern zu halten und verschwindet. Doch Severus kann es nicht. Weil seine Gefühle für den kleinen Jungen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Er hat nur einen Wunsch. Harry wiederfinden und sich erneut um ihn kümmern.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story hat sich aus einigen alten Ideen entwickelt und es ist eine der Vater-Sohn-Storys. Ich mag diese Harry/Snape-Konstellation. Wenn Severus sich um den Kleinen kümmert. Hach, das stell ich mir so süß vor. 
> 
> Ach ja, in den ersten Kapiteln springe ich ein wenig zeitlich herum. Ich weiß, das ist verwirrend, aber ich glaub nach Kapitel 3 hat man dann das erste Gesamtbild und versteht es.

Kapitel 1: Ein gebrochenes Herz

Das Haus war alt und düster. Und es war still. So still, dass man das Holz leise arbeiten hören konnte, wenn man den Atem anhielt. So still, als würde es einsam und allein in einer Einöde stehen, abgeschieden von jeglichen Geräuschen, die die Welt nun mal machte. Doch es war gar nicht allein und abgeschieden. Es stand mitten in einem Arbeiterviertel, was vielleicht kein schöner Wohnort war, aber doch ein sehr belebter.  
Draußen pfiff der Wind durch die engen Straßen, trieb raschelnd altes Papier vor sich her. Kinder in abgerissenen Sachen liefen herum und spielten zwischen Unrat und Dreck. Die alte Fabrik, die bald geschlossen werden sollte, gab quietschende und hämmernde Geräusche an die Umgebung ab und auf der anderen Seite rauschte leise der Fluss. Nein, es lag nicht einsam, das alte Haus. Aber die Geräusche kamen nicht herein.  
Die dunkle Tür, sperrig, klemmend, quietschend, konnte eigentlich das Eindringen der Geräusche genauso wenig verhindern wie das Hereinlaufen von Wasser, wenn der Regen ungünstig kam. Und so war der Boden im Flur aufgeschwemmt und brüchig. Auch die Fenster, einfach verglast, mit ihrer abblätternden Farbe, waren unmöglich dazu geeignet, den Lärm der Stadt und der Natur fern zu halten. Und doch taten sie es.  
Staubteilchen wurden aufgewirbelt. Wodurch, war unmöglich zu sagen. Denn in dem Haus bewegte sich nichts. Und doch schwebten ein paar von ihnen aufgeregt durch die Luft, drangen vom Flur durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer ein. Die Tür, alt und brüchig, sah aus, als wäre sie mit Dynamit aufgesprengt worden. Sie hing, in zwei Teile zerbrochen, in den Angeln und würde wohl irgendwann einfach auf den Boden fallen. Doch im Moment hing sie noch, nutzlos, unfähig etwas aufzuhalten, was von draußen in den Raum wollte. So unfähig, wie sie auch gewesen war, als sie noch nicht in Teile geschlagen worden war. Jetzt hielt sie nicht einmal mehr Staub auf.  
Langsam flogen die kleinen Flöckchen durch das Sonnenlicht, was in Streifen durch das trübe Fenster fiel. Dort, in der Wärme, tanzten sie. So lange, bis die Sonne sank, die Wohnung auskühlte und sie zu Boden fielen.  
Hier blieben sie in einem langsam trocknenden, roten Fleck liegen und würden mit ihm in den Teppich versickern. Der Fleck war trocknendes Blut. Blut des Besitzers dieses alten Hauses. Blut, welches aus den Wunden gesickert war, die ihm zugefügt worden waren, als man ihm vor ein paar Stunden das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen hatte. Nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinn. Aber es wäre besser gewesen als das, was geschehen war.  
Die Blutspur führte über seine Arme, wo einige offene Wunden langsam anfingen, eine Kruste zu bilden. Sie führte über sein Gesicht, wo die Kopfwunde immer noch ein wenig der roten Nässe abgab, die ihm über die Wange und das Kinn rann und vermischt mit seinen Tränen auf den alten Teppich tropfte.  
Der reglose, stumme Mann weinte seit Stunden. Lautlos nach außen, nach innen hin vor Schmerzen und Qualen schreiend. Der Zauber, den sein Angreifer auf ihn gelegt hatte, um in Ruhe verschwinden zu können, wirkte noch. Würde noch bis Mitternacht wirkten. Er würde verhindern, dass er aufstehen konnte, dass er sprechen konnte und er verhinderte, dass Geräusche ins Haus eindrangen oder von hier nach draußen.  
Er lag auf der Seite, halb gegen einen umgefallenen Sessel gelehnt. Eine Hand war nach vorn gestreckt, Richtung Tür, so als hätte er versucht, etwas fest zu halten. Aber er hatte es nicht geschafft. Sein bleiches, tränennasses, blutverschmiertes Gesicht war halb zugedeckt von einem Vorhang aus schwarzen, glatten Haaren und seine schwarzen Augen, in denen unendliches Leid und tiefer Schmerz brannten, waren starr auf den kleinen braunen Plüschdrachen gerichtet, der vor dem Sofa lag und ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte.  
Die Stunden vergingen. Tröpfelten dahin. Langsam, bleischwer, aber stetig. Und sie näherten sich dem Moment, wo der Bann, der über dem stillen Haus lag, gebrochen werden würde. Näherten sich dem Moment, wo der Bewohner wieder Herr über sich war. Näherten sich dem Moment, wo er den Schmerz über den gerade erlittenen Verlust in die Welt hinaus schreien konnte.  
Doch noch ging das nicht. Noch war sein Geist gefangen in seinem gelähmten Körper, noch war der Bann zu stark. Und so erlebte er immer und immer und immer wieder die letzten Stunden, die damit geendet hatten, dass er hier lag, verletzt, lautlos weinend und mit einem Gefühl in der Brust, als würde er jeden Augenblick zerreißen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus Severus` Leben mit Harry, circa 6 Monate nach dem Tod von James und Lily. Dieses Kapitel spielt natürlich vor Kapitel 1.   
Das erwähnte Lied ist von Drafi Deutscher, wie im Kapitel erwähnt wird, aber ich schreib es mal mit dazu.

Kapitel 2: Welche Farbe hat die Welt?

Müde gähnte er und blickte auf das Kind hinab, welches auf dem Sofa lag und tief schlief. Endlich. Nachdem er stundenlang geweint hatte. Warum der kleine Junge mitten in der Nacht schreiend aufgewacht war, wusste er nicht. Aber er hatte dieses Mal lange gebraucht, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Vielleicht spürte er die Nervosität des Mannes ja, der ihn betreute.   
Erst als er sich mit ihm auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte und ihm etwas vorgelesen hatte, war er ruhiger geworden. Und jetzt lag er da, mit seinem Drachen im Arm und sah aus wie ein kleiner Engel.   
Sein kleiner Engel. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf das müde Gesicht. Wenn er geahnt hätte, wie viel es ihm geben würde, ein Kind um sich zu haben, hätte er sich damals gegen seinen jetzigen Weg und für eine Familie mit Lily entschieden. Aber für diese Entscheidung war es zu spät. Lily war tot und nur er war noch da. Ihr kleiner Sohn Harry.   
Mit aller Macht vertrieb er die dunklen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, die Bilder der Treppe mit dem toten Vater des Kindes, die Bilder des Kinderzimmers, verwüstet und mit Lilys Leiche vor dem Kinderbett. Er träumte fast jede Nacht davon. Zumindest hatte er es getan, anfangs. Mittlerweile hatte er andere Gedanken, die ihn nachts beschäftigten.   
Gedanken wie Windeln oder Töpfchen, Babybrei oder doch feste Nahrung, war das wirklich eben ein ‘Daddy’? Solche Sachen. Wichtige Sachen. Zukünftige Sachen. Seit er sich auf den kleinen Jungen eingelassen hatte, lebte er wieder. Und seit er ihn lieben gelernt hatte, blühte das Kind auf.   
Severus schloss die Augen und lächelte schweigend. Die ganze Situation war so verkorkst, so dramatisch, aber er war glücklich. Natürlich wusste er, dass er es nicht sein sollte. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, nach allem, was er getan hatte und wofür er verantwortlich war. Aber er war es. Wenn Harry unsicher durch die Wohnung tapste, wenn er lachte und herumkrähte, wenn er anfing, aus einzelnen Worten Minisätze zu bilden. Er war glücklich, wenn der Kleine sich in die Hosen machte und ein Bad brauchte, wenn er sein Essen gegen die Bücher und Wände schleuderte und wenn er ihn nachts vom Schlafen abhielt.   
Und am meisten Glück verspürte er, wenn… “Daddy”, nuschelte das Kind undeutlich.   
Er schreckte hoch und sah, dass es draußen hell war. War er also über seine Grübeleien doch noch einmal eingeschlafen. Gähnend stand er auf und ging auf das Kind zu, was ihn aus strahlenden, grünen Augen ansah und ihm einen Arm entgegen streckte.   
“Guten Morgen, Harry”, sagte er leise und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Er spürte, wie das Kind die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und dabei an seinen Haaren zog. Fühlte den Drachen, den er in der Hand hatte leicht gegen seinen Rücken schlagen. Fühlte den Herzschlag des Kindes. Genau in dem Moment war er am Glücklichsten.   
“Daddy Essen”, verlangte der Junge undeutlich und fing an, in seinem Arm zu zappeln.   
“Ja, ich mache Frühstück.” Es störte ihn, dass der Junge ihn Daddy nannte. Aber Severus war ein wenig zu schwer für ein Kleinkind von eineinhalb Jahren und dass er nicht sein Vater war… Das würde er ihm irgendwann erklären, wenn er soweit war. Wenn er das begreifen konnte. Aber sicher nicht jetzt. “Sag mal Frühstück, Harry. Früüüühstück.”  
Der Junge legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn verwirrt an, dann lachte er breit und seine weißen Zähnchen blitzten. “Daddy essen.”  
“Jaja, soweit kommt es noch, dass du mich auffutterst.” Glücklich lächelte er ihn an.   
Er ging mit ihm in die Küche und setzte ihn in den Kinderstuhl, den er sich besorgt hatte. Mittlerweile war er gut eingerichtet. Anfangs hatte er nichts für den Jungen gehabt. Gar nichts. Aber im Laufe der letzten sechs Monate, die seit dem Tod der Eltern des Kindes vergangen waren, hatte er viel Geld für ihn ausgegeben.   
Eilig machte er etwas von dem Fertigbrei zurecht, den der Kleine so mochte. Normalerweise kochte er selber für seinen Ziehsohn, denn frische und gesunde Lebensmittel waren ihm wichtig, aber er hatte sich seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Haus gewagt. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sein Häscher näher kam. Und mit jedem Tag der verstrich, war der Gedanke dieses Kind wieder zu verlieren, unerträglicher.   
“Hier, mein Engel. Iss.” Er schob ihm den kleinen Teller und den Löffel rüber und sah zu, wie Happen für Happen im Mund des Jungen verschwand. Der Kleine hatte einen gesunden Appetit und entwickelte sich prächtig, fand er zumindest. Nun gut, er hatte nicht wirklich Ahnung von Kindern, war zu diesem ja auch sehr überraschend gekommen, aber Harry lachte viel. Für ihn war das ein gutes Zeichen.   
Er machte das Fläschchen für das Kind warm und tröpfelte eine rote Flüssigkeit hinein, die die Milch kurz schäumen ließ, bevor sie wieder aussah wie früher. Als Harry mit dem Brei fertig war und die Reste lieber in der Küche verteilte, als sie zu essen, gab er ihm die Flasche. Doch der Junge war immer noch müde von der Nacht und ließ sie fast fallen.  
“Ich helfe dir”, sagte er und nahm ihn hoch. Sanft strich er ihm über den Rücken und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Hier setzte er sich auf den Sessel, wartete, bis Harry sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte und gab ihm die Milch zu trinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen schluckte der Junge die Mischung, die ihm helfen sollte, wieder ganz gesund zu werden.   
Severus blickte auf die glatte Stirn mit dem immer noch roten, blitzförmigen Schnitt. Er heilte quälend langsam und manchmal schien Harry Schmerzen zu haben. Sechs Monate. Wenn man bedachte, dass ein Todesfluch ihn dort berührt hatte und es ein Wunder war, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, war das eine kurze Zeit. Wenn man bedachte, dass dieses Kind davon keine Ahnung hatte und nicht wusste, warum es an dieser Stelle immer und immer wieder Schmerzen hatte, dann war es lange. Sehr lange.   
“Es wird vergehen”, versprach Severus dem Kind in seinem Arm leise. “Und wenn du täglich brav deine Medizin nimmst, wird nicht mal eine Narbe zurück bleiben. Nur noch ein paar Monate, dann ist alles wieder gut.” Zum Glück verstand er etwas von Schwarzer Magie und auch von der Heilung dieser Wunden.  
Der Junge blinzelte ihn an und schluckte die letzten Rest der Milch runter. Dann ließ er sich von Severus hinstellen und so lange über den Rücken streicheln, bis die runtergeschluckte Luft wieder hoch kam. Eines der Dinge, die er hatte lernen müssen war, dass Harry Probleme mit dem Bauch hatte und dass er darauf achten musste, dass der Junge trotz seines Alters immer noch ein Bäuerchen machte. Elternratgeber sei Dank. Er hatte immer gedacht, nur Babys brauchen das.   
“Daddy lesen”, nuschelte der Junge müde in sein Ohr.   
“Erst müssen wir deine Windel ausziehen und dich ordentlich anziehen, dann lesen wir.” Er nahm ihn mit nach oben in das kleine Bad und zog ihn aus. Die Windel war noch wie neu. Meist schaffte er es inzwischen, den Jungen rechtzeitig auf sein Töpfchen zu bringen. Nur nachts zog er ihm vorsichtshalber noch eine Windel an. Ansonsten hatte der Junge seinen Topf in Form eines kleinen roten Autos richtig lieb gewonnen.   
Er zog ihm ein Hemd und einen Pullover mit einem gelben Hund an und setzte ihn dann darauf. Geduldig wartete er, ob etwas passieren würde, aber Harry musste wohl im Moment nicht. Auch gut. Dann eben später. “Fertig?”, fragte er vorsichtshalber.   
Das Kind strahlte ihn an. “Ja”, sagte es und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen. Er nahm ihn hoch, legte ihn auf den stabilen Wickeltisch und zog ihm eine Unterhose und die Hose über.   
“Du bist ein wunderhübscher Junge”, sagte er und beugte sich über ihn. Mit seinen Haaren kitzelte er ihn und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen. Er lächelte ihn von oben an, strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er ihn wieder hoch.   
“Daddy lieb”, brabbelte der Junge, als sie nach unten gingen. “Dache lieb.”  
“Drache”, korrigierte Severus ihn. “Drache.”  
“Dache”, gluckste das Kind und er hatte mal wieder den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass Harry sehr wohl wusste, wie sein Plüschtier richtig hieß.   
“Ich habe dich auch ganz doll lieb”, sagte er und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er nahm ein paar der Bücher, die hier auf dem Tisch lagen. “Welches willst du lesen, Harry? Das mit dem Zug? Zug? Oder das über den großen Hund?”  
Doch Harry schlug es ihm leicht aus der Hand. “Dolly lesen”, sagte er.   
“Schon wieder? Das kenn ich ja inzwischen auswendig.” Aber natürlich nahm er das Buch mit den vier Seiten, auf denen das fröhliche Leben des kleinen weißen Schafes Dolly beschrieben stand.   
“Dolly”, lallte Harry und tippte auf das dicke, weiße Schaf.   
“Nein, das ist der Daddy von Dolly. Das hier ist Dolly”, erklärte Severus und tippte die Schafe an. “Daddy und Dolly.”  
Harry legte wieder den Kopf leicht schief, wie immer, wenn er anfing etwas Neues zu begreifen. Dann tippte er das Schaf wieder an. “Daddy.” Und das zweite. “Dolly.”  
“Genau. Daddy und Dolly Schaf.” Er lachte stolz und fühlte pures Glück. Sein kleiner Junge konnte also inzwischen Daddy Schaf und Dolly Schaf auseinanderhalten. Was für ein Tag. Zärtlich strich er dem Kind durch die schwarzen Haare und sah ihn an. Der Junge erwiderte den Blick mit einem seligen Lächeln und schmiegte sich gegen ihn.  
Gemeinsam lasen sie die spannenden Abenteuer von Daddy und Dolly Schaf. Beim Grasen auf der grünen, grünen Wiese. Beim Trinken am blauen, blauen Teich. Beim Hüpfen durchs gelbe, gelbe Weizenfeld. Und beim Schlafen im braunen, braunen Stall.   
Harry klatschte begeistert in die Hände und streichelte über die schlafenden Schafe auf der letzten Seite, während Severus sich mal wieder fragte, wo Mommy Schaf wohl abgeblieben war. Eine Antwort auf die Frage lieferte das Buch nämlich nicht.   
“Schaf schläft”, sagte Harry leise. “Pscht.”  
Severus lachte leise und klappte das Buch zu. “Genau, ganz leise, Harry. Die Schafe schlafen tief und fest.” Er legte es vorsichtig weg und deckte es mit der Wolldecke zu, die hier auf dem Sofa lag. Dann ging er mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm zum Fenster.   
“Daddy singen”, verlangt Harry. “Farben singen.”  
Er lächelte leicht und summte die Melodie des Lieblingsliedes seines kleinen Schützlings. Es war erstaunlich, dass Harry, obwohl das Lied in Deutsch war und er es nicht verstehen konnte, doch mitbekommen hatte, dass es in dem Lied um Farben ging. Natürlich hatte er es ihm erklärt, aber konnte dieser kleine eineinhalbjährige Junge wirklich schon so weit denken?  
Harry liebte das Lied von Drafi Deutscher jedenfalls und so musste Severus es ihm jeden Tag vorsingen. 

'Als ich klein war, ging ich zum Vater, mit dem Malbuch in der Hand und ich fragte: Welche Farbe hat die Welt?'

Der Junge schmiegte sich an ihn, umklammerte seinen Drachen mit einem Arm und Severus mit dem anderen und schloss ein wenig die Augen. Nichts beruhigte ihn mehr als die tiefe Stimme des Mannes, der ihn sanft hin und her wiegte und dabei leise sang. 

'Welche Farbe hat die Welt? Ist sie schwarz oder grün, ist sie blau oder gelb. Ist sie rot wie die Rosen oder braun wie die Pferde? Oder ist sie grau wie des Schäfers große Herde?'

Farben liebte der Junge. Überall lagen seine gekritzelten Bilder herum. Und meistens malte er mit grün, rot und blau. Severus fand das interessant und er fragte sich, wie viel der Junge von dem Text verstand. 

'Schwarz wird der Himmel, wenn ein Unwetter droht. Die Ernte wird zerstört und du bist ohne Brot. Gelb ist der Krieg, unser Feind dieser Welt. Grau das ist die Asche, in die alles zerfällt.'

Schwarz und grau waren die hier im Viertel vorherrschenden Farben. Der Junge kannte kaum etwas anderes. Zumindest nicht aus den letzten paar Monaten. Und ob er sich wohl noch erinnern konnte, dass der Todesfluch einen grünen Blitz erzeugte? Severus fragte sie mal wieder, warum der Krieg im Lied gelb war.   
Er wiederholte den Refrain leise und wiegte den Jungen sanft weiter in seinen Armen. Dann sah er in dessen grüne Augen, die ihn musterten. 

'Grün sind die Bäume und die Gräser und das Laub. Bäume tragen Früchte und vertilgen den Staub. Blau ist das Meer, das die Sonne immer küsst. Blau ist auch der Himmel, der dir zeigt, wie klein du bist.'

Grün wie diese Augen, die das Leben in seine bis dahin belanglose und völlig überflüssige Existenz zurück gebracht hatten. Grün war seine Lieblingsfarbe geworden, seit er dem kleinen Jungen in die Augen gesehen hatte, in dieser schrecklichen Nacht. Wie kleine Smaragde hatten sie gefunkelt. Smaragde in einem See von Tränen.   
Er drehte sich so, dass der Junge den Himmel sehen konnte, von dem die Sonne herab schien. Sie war gelb und gar nicht schlimm. Das Lied stimmte nicht in allem. Aber sie mochten es beide. Sanft küsste er den Jungen auf die Haare, bevor er leise weiter sang. 

'Rot, das ist die Liebe. Sie darf niemals vergehn. Wenn du erst einmal groß bist, wirst du das verstehn. Denn bist du ohne Liebe, dann fehlt dir auch das Glück. Wenn du sie später findest, denk an mein Wort zurück.'

Eine Träne lief über seine Wange, als er an Lily dachte. Rot, wie ihre Haare. Rot wie die Farbe ihres Hauses in Hogwarts. Rot war ihre Farbe gewesen. Die Farbe seiner großen Liebe. Er hoffte, dass Harry irgendwann auch dieses Glück erleben konnte, einen Menschen zu finden, der ihm so unendlich viel bedeutete. Und er hoffte, dass der kleine Junge dann glücklich werden würde. Er selber hatte es ja nicht geschafft.   
Wieder sang er leise den Refrain und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass der Junge in seinen Armen versuchte, mitzusingen. Natürlich konnte er das noch nicht, aber er gab in seiner Art leise Töne von sich, die doch sehr an den Versuch einer Melodie grenzten. 

'Hast du die Welt gemalt, in Blau und Grün und Rot, so gibt es nie mehr Elend. Vorbei ist jede Not. Sie hat dann, wie wir´s wünschen, ein lachendes Gesicht. So dass sie nie an Farben der Traurigkeit zerbricht.'

Als er schwieg und das kleine Kind auf seinem Arm wieder ansah, fühlte er unendliches Glück bei dem Anblick der kleinen Stupsnase, der großen Kulleraugen mit den langen Wimpern, der kurzen, frechen, schwarzen Haare. “Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry”, flüsterte er und schluchzte leise auf, als der Junge den Drachen fallen ließ und seinen Arm um seinen Hals legte.   
“Daddy lieb”, wisperte der Kleine in sein Ohr und schmiegte sich gegen ihn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel spielt direkt vor und ein wenig nach dem ersten. Ihr werdet es beim Lesen verstehen. Und es zeigt ein wenig, wie Dumbledore in dieser Geschichte drauf ist. Wirklich nur ein wenig.

Kapitel 3: Der Rest ist Schweigen

Die Kirchturmuhr schlug in der Ferne und der erste Schlag löste die Spannung und Stille in dem Haus. Der Körper auf dem Boden fiel nach vorn, fiel in sich zusammen und die gequälte Seele schluchzte auf.   
“Harry”, wisperte er und seine Hand tastete nach dem Drachen. In hilfloser Trauer presste er das Tier gegen sich, rollte sich zusammen und weinte.   
Es war doch alles gut gewesen. Alles. Wieso hatte der alte Mann es zerstören müssen? Wieso? 

Severus spürte das Unheil, bevor er es hörte. Er dachte panisch an Flucht, wollte irgendwo hin, aber er konnte mit dem Kind nicht ständig fliehen. Harry brauchte Ruhe, Fürsorge, Halt. Er wusste, dass er ihm alles geben konnte, aber nicht, solange der alte Mann ihn jagte. Als er den Knall hörte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und winkte damit in Richtung Tür. Sie schloss sich und wurde magisch verriegelt, aber natürlich war das ein lächerliches Hindernis für den größten Magier aller Zeiten.   
Als die Tür wie von einer riesigen Faust entzwei geschlagen wurde und gegen die Wand dahinter flog, presste er das erschrockene Kind an sich. Er konnte den hastigen Atem fühlen. “Ganz ruhig, Harry. Ganz ruhig”, hauchte er, aber sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft schnell in seiner Brust und ihm war schwindlig, weil er zu schnell atmete.   
Natürlich spürte der Junge die Aufregung und übernahm sie. Er drehte den Kopf, um zu dem Mann rüber zu blicken, der jetzt ins Wohnzimmer trat und sich in der Tür aufbaute.   
Albus Dumbledore sah sich in dem Raum um. Dann blickte er auf den Mann, der zwischen Fenster und Sessel stand und keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht mehr hatte. “Wie kannst du dich erdreisten, ihn mitzunehmen? Was glaubst du, wer du bist?”  
“Der beste Freund seiner toten Mutter. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert. Es kam ja niemand, nachdem Voldemort seine Eltern abgeschlachtet hat.”  
Der Mann wirkte kurz irritiert. “Du bist mutig geworden. Denkst du nicht, dass es sich für einen Anhänger von ihm nicht gehört, seinen Namen zu sagen?”  
“Er ist tot. Seine Leiche lag dort herum und…”  
“Sie ist weg. Keiner weiß, wo sie ist.” Der Mann sah keineswegs besorgt aus, eher zufrieden. “Vielleicht kommt er ja wieder. Und falls das so ist, braucht Harry Schutz. Schutz, den du ihm nicht bieten kannst.”  
“Sie etwa?”, fauchte Severus ihn an. “Sie haben versprochen, Lily zu beschützen. Aber nein, das haben Sie nicht fertig gebracht. Ich kann Harry beschützen. Ich werde gut für ihn sorgen.”  
“Nein, Severus, das wirst du nicht. Ich habe einen Platz für ihn, wo er sicher ist. Einen Platz, wo ich mit dem Schutz, den Lily Potter auf ihren Sohn gelegt hat, einen langjährigen Schutz aufbauen kann. Er ist berühmt, ein Held. Und wenn Voldemort eines Tage zurück kommt, dann wird er die stärkst Waffe sein, die wir haben.”  
“Er ist eine eineinhalbjähriges, vollkommen hilfloses Kind. Er ist kein Held, er ist nicht der Retter der Welt, er ist nur ein lieber, kleiner Junge.” Harry weinte, weil Severus so laut geworden war und er wiegte ihn sanft in seinen Armen. “Entschuldige, mein Engel. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber der alte Mann dort drüber kapiert nicht, dass du ein kleines, fühlendes Wesen bist und kein Spielzeug.”  
“Schweig, du Dummkopf. Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du bist noch sehr jung, Severus, darum will ich dir deine Worte vergeben.”  
Severus hielt den Kopf des Jungen so, dass ein Ohr an seiner Schulter lag und das andere von seiner Hand zugehalten wurde. “Auf Ihre Vergebung scheiß ich”, blaffte er Dumbledore an. “Ich kann für ihn sorgen. Er braucht Pflege, jemanden, der sich liebevoll um ihn kümmert. Ich liebe dieses Kind… ich kann das leisten.” Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er den harten Blick sah.   
“Das alles kann seine Tante auch.”  
“Tante?”, fragte Severus verwirrt. Dann riss er die Augen auf. “Petunia? Sie wollen ihn ausgerechnet zu dieser eiskalten Schreckschraube Petunia schicken? Auf keinen Fall.” Fest legte er die Arme um den kleinen Körper des Jungen und spürte, wie der seine kleinen Hände in seinen Pullover krallte. “Petunia hat Lily gehasst. Sie hasste Magier. Sie hasst Magie. Sie wird ihn hassen.”  
“Sie ist seine Tante und er ist ein hilfloses, süßes Kleinkind. Sie hat selber einen Sohn in seinem Alter und wird sich gut um ihn kümmern.” Der Mann kam langsam ihn zu. “Außerdem ist es gut, wenn er in einem Haushalt aufwächst, wo es keine Magie gibt und weit weg von allen Magiern.”  
“Nein, nein. Ich kenne sie. Sie kennen Petunia nicht. Sie ist eiskalt. Sie wird ihn niemals auch nur als Menschen ansehen und behandeln.” Er wich panisch weiter zurück. “Er wird es bei ihr nicht gut haben. Niemals.”  
“Severus, mach keine Szene. Harry muss zu einem Blutsverwandten und das bist du nun mal nicht. Also gib mir den Jungen. Sonst nehm ich ihn mir mit Gewalt.”  
Panisch sah er ihn an, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal und sank langsam dran nach unten. Seine Arme waren fest um Harrys Körper geschlungen. “Bitte nicht, Dumbledore”, flehte er leise. “Bitte, lassen Sie ihn hier. Ich werde gut für ihn sorgen, ich verspreche es. Ich schwöre es Ihnen. Ich leiste Ihnen einen Unbrechbaren Schwur darauf, dass er niemals unglücklich sein wird in meiner Obhut. Bitte…” Flehend und mit tränennassem Gesicht schaute er nach oben, wo die Gestalt Dumbledores hoch aufragte.   
“Nein”, sagte der Mann kalt und griff nach dem Jungen, der jetzt panisch aufschrie. “Lass ihn los, Severus, sonst wird er es sein, der leidet.”  
“Er braucht… Hilfe… Medizin…” Langsam glitt der kleine Körper aus seinen Armen. “Harry.”  
Der Kleine schrie und strampelte wild mit den Beinen, als der für ihn fremde Mann ihn hoch nahm. Dicke Tränen liefen über sein rotes Gesicht.   
Severus drang jeder laut tief ins Herz. “Harry…”, wisperte er leise. “Dumbledore, versprechen Sie mir, dass er es gut haben wird. Versprechen Sie es mir und halten Sie es dieses eine Mal auch.”  
“Seine Sicherheit ist wichtiger”, sagte der Mann und drehte sich um.   
Harry wehrte sich weiter gegen den Griff, sah seinen Drachen auf dem Boden liegen und griff in die Richtung. Severus sprang auf und nahm das Tier. “Warten Sie. Das ist seiner…”  
“Petunia wird ihm genug Spielzeug kaufen. Das Tier könnte ihn nur zu früh erinnern.” Er war schon an der Tür. Gleich würde er weg sein.   
Severus zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er aufsprang. “Nein, nein. Ich lasse das nicht zu. Harry gehört zu mir”, schrie er und stürzte Dumbledore nach.   
Der Mann drehte sich ruckartig um, viel schneller als man es ihm zugetraut hätte und blickte ihn kalt an. Der Zauberstab deutete in seine Richtung und Severus flog zurück. Er prallte gegen das Regal, riss den Sessel um und blieb dann reglos davor liegen.   
“Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen, wenn ich das verhindern kann, Severus Snape. Vergiss ihn. Du hast mit diesem Jungen nichts zu tun.” Damit verließ er den Raum, das schreiende Kleinkind auf dem Arm, welche hilflos seine Ärmchen dem Mann auf dem Boden entgegen streckte. Doch dieser konnte nichts mehr tun, außer zuzusehen, wie der große Magier den kleinen Jungen aus seinem Leben riss. 

Stundenlang lag er auf dem Boden, wo er irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Doch die Albträume ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er hörte Harry schreien und weinen, hörte Dumbledore laut und kalt lachen. Mal verwandelte er sich in Petunia, die den kleinen Jungen als Freak beschimpfte, mal in Voldemort, der ihn töten wollte. Mit einem Aufschrei und nassgeschwitzt, wachte er im Morgengrauen auf.   
Er stemmte sich langsam hoch und sah sich den Drachen an. Das Tier sah grauenhaft aus. Er reinigte es mit seinem Zauberstab und sah es aus feuchten Augen an. Er hatte Lily den Drachen anonym zukommen lassen und er hatte ihn in Harrys Kinderbett gefunden, als er den Jungen in der Nacht geholt hatte. Sie hatte ihn ihm gegeben, sicher wissend, von wem er war.   
Vorsichtig kroch er zum Sofa und setzte das Tier darauf. Sein Blick fiel auf das Dolly-Buch, welches immer noch unter der Decke lag. Wieder kamen ihm die Tränen, als er mit der Hand über die Schafe strich. Sie würde jetzt für immer schlafen. Niemand würde sich mehr an ihren Abenteuern erfreuen. Niemand würde sie mehr aus dem Stall holen.  
Mit einem traurigen Seufzen stand er langsam hoch, merkte wie geschwächt er war und hielt sich an der Lehne des Sofas fest. Taumelnd und fast wieder zusammenbrechend erreichte er die Treppe, schleppte sich mühsam nach oben ins Bad und setzte sich in die Wanne. Er stellte das Wasser an und schloss die Augen, während es ihm über den Kopf lief, seine Haare und seine Sachen durchnässte. Vermischt mit Blut lief es in den Ausguss, während er die Beine an den Bauch zog und die Stirn auf die Knie legte.   
Er grübelte, was er nun machen sollte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, Dumbledore zu verfolgen. Harry zurückholen. Aber der würde das Haus von dieser Frau sicher mit Zaubern versteckt halten und so würde es ihm niemals gelingen, es zu finden. Und Dumbledore würde es ihm nicht verraten. Eher würde er ihn töten. Nicht, dass er sich vor dem Tod fürchtete, aber dann konnte er Harry nicht mehr helfen.  
Seine alten Freunde konnte er auch nicht bitten, ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. Ein Großteil war verhaftet worden und saß in Askaban, einige waren tot, viele hatten sich über den Imperiusfluch rausgeredet. Das Problem war, dass einige der Todesser sehr gern ihr altes Leben und Voldemort zurück haben wollten und diese Leute machten tatsächlich Harry dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr Herr jetzt tot war. Als hätte der kleine Junge irgendetwas tun können, als herum zu stehen oder liegen und auf seinen Tod zu warten. Und Lily, die ihren Sohn mit ihrem Leben beschützt hatte, hatte die Quittung dafür erhalten.   
Lucius kam ihm in den Sinn. Er und Narzissa würden ihm vielleicht helfen. Lucius war immerhin im Ministerium. Seine geschickte Art, seine Macht und sein Geld hatten ihm geholfen, einer Strafverfolgung zu entgehen. Aber die Frage war, würde er sich wirklich mit Dumbledore anlegen?   
Severus bewegte leicht den Kopf hin und her. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Lucius Malfoy war durchaus in der Lage zu kämpfen, wenn es sich nicht umgehen ließ und wenn es sich lohnte. Aber das war ein Kampf, den sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Nicht zu zweit, nicht mit mehr Leuten, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mit einer Armee.   
Er stand langsam auf und schälte sich aus seinen inzwischen klitschnassen und schweren Sachen. Dann drehte er das Wasser ein wenig heißer und hob leicht den Kopf. Die Wunden, die von einer kurzen Handbewegung Dumbledores verursacht worden waren, brannten wie Feuer. Aber Severus genoss es. Diese Art von Schmerz war ihm tausend Mal lieber als die in seiner Brust, die ihn immer wieder zu ersticken versuchten, sobald er an Harry dachte. 

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte er wirklich, irgendwie zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren, dass seine Zeit mit dem kleinen Jungen, den so sehr lieben gelernt hatte, vorbei war. Dumbledore hatte ihn versteckt und bis der Junge 17 Jahre alt war und die Schule verlassen würde, würde er nicht mehr die Möglichkeit haben, an ihn heran zu kommen. Und dann… warum sollte er es dann noch? Warum? Harry würde bis dahin seinen eigenen Weg gefunden haben, von Dumbledore auf komplette Loyalität ihm gegenüber gedrillt. Er jedenfalls würde im Leben von Lilys Sohn keine Rolle mehr spielen, das wusste er.   
Aber er konnte es einfach nicht akzeptieren. Es ging nicht. Sein Herz weigerte sich, seine ganzen Gefühle, sein Gewissen dem Jungen und Lily gegenüber. Alles, wirklich alles in ihm sperrte sich gegen diese grausame Realität.   
Und so lief er die meiste Zeit wie ferngesteuert durch sein Haus, ohne etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, außer ab und an ein wenig zu essen, stand stundenlang am Fenster und vermied es verzweifelt, sich irgendwie näher in der Wohnung umzusehen. Denn wenn er dies aus Versehen tat, fand er überall Zeugnisse von Harrys Gegenwart.   
In jedem Zimmer, an jedem Gegenstand, wirklich überall. Es war, als sei der Junge noch da und Severus konnte ihn nicht sehen. Nachts hörte er ihn verzweifelt weinen oder nach ‘Daddy’ rufen. Meistens wachte er davon auf und merkte, dass er selbst im Schlaf seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte.   
Und am Allerschlimmsten war es, dass jetzt auch wieder die Trauer in ihm hoch kam. Lily war sein Leben gewesen. Seine Sonne, sein Grund zu Atmen, seine gute Seite, die Frau, die er über alles geliebt hatte. Er hatte den Boden angebetet, auf dem sie lief und wirklich alles an ihr vergöttert, seit er ihr das erste Mal als Kind begegnet war. Auch ihre Differenzen später in der Schule hatten das nicht ändern können. Nicht einmal ihre Hochzeit mit James Potter, seinem größten Feind, hatten an seinen Gefühlen für sie irgendetwas verändert. Und jetzt spürte er nur noch Schmerz, eine endloses Leere und völlige Haltlosigkeit.   
Und so hörte er irgendwann auch mit der letzten Tätigkeit auf, die ihn noch an sein Leben band. Essen. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr. Als er zu schwach wurde, um am Fenster zu stehen, legte er sich auf die Couch und schloss die Augen. In seiner Hand hielt er den Drachen und in seinem Kopf, in der endlosen Leere in seinem Herzen, hallte nur noch sein sehnlichster Wunsch wieder. Er wollte sterben. Er hielt den Schmerz und das Leid nicht mehr aus und wollte nur noch von dieser Welt verschwinden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Severus seinen kompletten Lebenwillen verloren hat, wird er zum Glück von seinen besten Freunden gefunden. Vielleicht können sie ihm helfen, wieder ein Ziel im Leben zu finden.

Kapitel 4: Der Weg zurück ins Leben

“Komm endlich zu dir”, forderte der Mann und rüttelte Severus immer wieder. Der stöhnte leise auf. “Komm schon, Severus. Mach die Augen auf.”  
Mühsam folgte er der Aufforderung und kniff sie im nächsten Moment wieder zusammen. Es war hell in dem Raum, in dem er sich befand. Die weiße Decke des Bettes, in welchem er lag, warf die Sonnenstrahlen zurück, die durch das große Fenster herein fielen. Ein leichter Duft nach Hühnersuppe stieg ihm in die Nase. Aber er wollte nicht essen.   
“Severus?”  
Langsam dreht er den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in die hellgrauen Augen seines besten Freundes Lucius Malfoy. Und im Gegensatz zu dem sonst eher unterkühlten bis kalten Eindruck, den sie den meisten Menschen gegenüber vermittelten, sahen sie ihn mit sehr viel Sorge und Wärme an.   
Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sein Mund fühlte sich pelzig an und seine Lippen sprangen auf, als er sie leicht verzog. Er stöhnte leise und schloss wieder die Augen.   
“Wach auf, verdammt noch mal.” Die Stimme seines Freundes war jetzt drängender und energischer. “Komm zu dir und trink was. Sonst bring ich dich ins St. Mungos.”  
Krankenhaus? Um Gottes Willen, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er fühlte die Hand, die seinen Kopf leicht anhob und die Tasse an seinen Lippen. Mühsam schluckte er ein wenig von dem Tee. Nachdem er kurz gewartete hatte, bis die Flüssigkeit seine ausgetrockneten Schleimhäute wieder ein wenig erfrischt hatte, sah er den Mann genervt an.   
“Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?”  
“Und zulassen, dass du verhungerst?”, fragte Lucius und half ihm, sich im Bett aufzusetzen. “Wenn du so direkt fragst: NEIN!”  
“Es ist mein beschissenes Leben”, brummte Severus. “Ich kann damit tun, was ich will.”  
“Gern, mein Freund. Mach alles, was dir beliebt. Aber du bringst dich ganz sicher nicht um. Du bist 22 Jahre alt und gesund. Du hast keinen Grund. Und könntest du mir freundlicherweise mal verraten, wo zum Teufel du die letzten sechs Monate gewesen bist?” Jetzt sah der Mann ziemlich zornig aus.   
“Zu Hause”, knurrte Severus ihn an, nahm aber die Tasse und trank sie leer. Fordernd hielt er sie Lucius hin, der sie wieder füllte und ihm gab. “Ich hatte einen Zauber um mein Haus gelegt.”  
“Angst vor ehemaligen Freunden?”  
“Nein. Vor Dumbledore.”  
Lucius verstand gar nichts mehr und zeigte das auch überdeutlich. “Hä?”, verlieh er seiner Verwunderung Ausdruck. Keine seiner typischen Reaktionen, aber sie traf es im Moment wohl am Besten.   
“Ich hatte was, was Dumbledore wollte.”  
Jetzt verstand der Mann, wirkte aber trotzdem nicht weniger verwirrt. “Du hattest den kleinen Potter? Dumbledore hat die halbe Insel nach ihm abgesucht und war hier auch ein paar Mal. Ziemlich mies gelaunt. Aber was bitte soll ich mit dem Knirps von James Potter? Ich hab ´nen eigenen in dem Alter und der nervt schon genug.”  
Severus seufzte traurig. “Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, so ein kleines Lebewesen zu haben, um was du dich kümmern kannst.” Er blinzelte und senkte den Kopf.   
“Wenn du so scharf drauf bist, kannst du gern regelmäßig als Babysitter einspringen.” Lucius lächelte leicht, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. “Wieso war der Kleine bei dir? Was ist in der Nacht passiert?”  
Die Tür ging auf und Narzissa kam herein. Sie hatte Draco an der Hand, der einen Plüschdrachen hinter sich her zog. Severus blickte den kleinen, blonden Jungen sehnsüchtig an. “Hi, Draco”, sagte er leise.   
“Sev”, lallte er und kam auf das Bett zu. Er wollte hoch und seine Mutter half ihm.   
Severus sah ihm dabei zu, wie er über die Bettdecke krabbelte und nahm ihn in den Arm. “Hallo, mein Kleiner.”  
“Da ist er also wieder.” Narzissa lächelte ihm zu und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. “Lucius und ich waren sehr besorgt um dich. Wo warst du?”  
“Er hat Harry Potter entführt und sich vor Dumbledore versteckt.”  
“Ich habe ihn nicht entführt”, brummte Severus und kitzelte Draco, der daraufhin hell lachte und seinen Plüschdrachen nach ihm warf. “Ich habe mich nur um ihn gekümmert, weil in der Nacht keiner kam. Und irgendwie… hab ich den Zeitpunkt verpasst, ihn an Dumbledore raus zu geben. Irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr.”  
“Und bis zu welchem Moment genau wolltest du es noch?”, fragte die blonde Frau mit einem wissenden Lächeln.  
Severus zog Draco in seine Arme und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Dann spielte er mit dem Drachen. “Bis zu dem Moment, wo ich ihm in die Augen gesehen habe… Es ist Lilys Sohn, verflucht noch mal. Er ist das Einzige, was von ihr noch da ist.”  
Narzissa musterte ihren Mann und verdrehte leicht die Augen. “Ich weiß, solche Dinge sind dir fremd. Er hat Lily echt geliebt und diese ganze Liebe hat er auf das Kind projiziert.”  
“Ich bin kein Eisblock”, beschwerte sich Lucius leise und reichte Severus jetzt die Suppe, die inzwischen fast kalt war. “Iss, sonst füttere ich dich. Und dann lernst du mal, warum Narzissa es mir bei Draco immer verboten hat.”  
Severus seufzte leise, angesichts der Drohung und ergab sich. Er löffelte die Suppe langsam, merkte wie ausgehungert er war und kippte sie schließlich einfach hinter. “Habt ihr noch mehr?”, fragte er ein wenig unsicher.   
“Dobby, noch eine Schüssel”, befahl Lucius dem Hauselfen und erhielt das gewünschte. “Oder willst du gleich den ganzen Topf?”  
Severus ignorierte den Kommentar und blickte das Geschöpf an. “Ob er Harry finden kann?”  
Narzissa lächelte leicht. “Ich denke nicht. Es geht hier immerhin um Dumbledore. Wie bist du eigentlich zu dem Kind gekommen?”  
“Ich war am Abend dort, kurz nachdem Voldemort… kurz nachdem ich bemerkt habe, dass das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm verschwunden war. Ich habe James und autsch, heiß…” Er keuchte, löffelte dann aber weiter. “James und Lily gefunden, wollte ich sagen. Sie waren tot. Ich war völlig am Ende. Und dann fing Harry plötzlich an zu weinen. Ich dachte, ich seh nicht richtig. Da stand dieser kleine Junge in seinem Gitterbettchen, das halbe Gesicht voller Blut und weinte.”  
“Eri?”, fragte Draco.   
“Harry”, sagte Severus und sah ihn an. “Ein genauso süßer, kleiner Knirps wie du es bist.” Er kitzelte ihn wieder und lächelte, als der Junge sich quietschend in seinem Arm zusammen krümmte und wieder mit dem Drachen nach ihm schlug. “Ich habe ihn aus dem Bett genommen und… nun ja, nicht wirklich gewusst, was ich machen soll. Lily lag da und eigentlich wollte ich nur schreien, so weh tat der Anblick. Aber der Junge brauchte Hilfe und so habe ich ihn zu dem Wickeltisch gebracht und habe ihn erst einmal ein wenig beruhigt. Dann hab ich mir die Wunde angesehen. Er hat eine Schnittwunde auf der Stirn gehabt. Gezackt wie ein Blitz. Der Todesfluch muss ihn dort getroffen haben. Ich verstehe nicht genau, wie er das überleben konnte. Jedenfalls hatte er offenbar wahnsinnige Schmerzen. Ich hab ihm das Blut vom Gesicht gewischt und ihn dann vorsichtig im Zimmer herum getragen. Ich habe da wirklich noch auf Dumbledore gewartet, aber er kam nicht. Auch keiner von seinem blöden Phönixorden. Niemand kam. Und irgendwann hatte ich Angst, dass auch andere Todesser den Weg in das Haus finden würden. Also hab ich den Jungen einfach mitgenommen.”  
“Und du hast ihn die ganze Zeit vor Dumbledore versteckt?”  
“Ihn, mich, das Haus. Anfangs war ich noch relativ offen, bin mit Harry auch raus gegangen. Aber als mir dann klar wurde, dass Dumbledore mich garantiert sucht, ihn sucht. Ich hab mich versteckt und gewartet.” Er stellte die Schüssel weg und blickte traurig auf den Jungen in seinen Armen hinab. Die weißblonden Haare lagen ein wenig wirr. Vorsichtig strich er sie mit den Fingern glatt. “Ich habe diesen Jungen lieben gelernt, Narzissa. Ich ertrag es nicht, ihn nicht wieder zu sehen.”  
Die Frau sah ihm tief in die Augen, als sie sich ansahen und nickte langsam. “Du fühlst für ihn wie eine Mutter. Severus… ich weiß, dass diese Form von Liebe nie vergeht. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir dir helfen sollen.”  
“Mit Geld.”  
“Deine Antwort auf alles, nicht wahr, mein Freund?”  
Lucius sah ihn ernst an. “Wenn du diesen kleinen Wurm suchen willst, kannst du nicht arbeiten. Aber ich will, dass du vernünftig lebst und isst. Also brauchst du Geld. Und damit können wir helfen.”  
Severus sah ihn jetzt verwirrt an. “Ist das dein Ernst?”, fragte er leise. “Du würdest mir meine wahrscheinlich völlig sinnlose Suche finanzieren?”  
Der Mann lachte und lehnte sich zurück. “Severus Snape, wie kannst du es wagen, mit deiner Intelligenz, mir eine so seltendämliche Frage zu stellen. Natürlich würde ich das und ich werde es tun. Zugegeben, ich halte es für Zeitverschwendung, aber das ist so ein Ding, was ich wahrscheinlich nicht verstehe. Sei´s drum. Seit du in Hogwarts angekommen bist, waren wir Freunde. Ich weiß, was ich dir verdanke. Ich weiß, was ich dir schuldig bin. Du hast mir geholfen, in der Schule und während unserer Zeit in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords. Ohne dich hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt. Du hast meine Familie und mich mehr als ein Mal beschützt. Und wenn ich dir mit ein paar Galleonen im Jahr dabei helfen kann, diesen Potter-Knirps zu finden oder dich selber in den Untergang zu reißen, dann werde ich das tun. Dir ist klar, dass Dumbledore dich umbringt, solltest du den Jungen finden.”  
“Ja”, sagte er schlicht.  
“Gut. Ich wollte das nur erwähnt wissen. Du kriegst genug Geld zum Leben, aber ich knüpfe es an eine Bedingung.”  
Severus war immer noch völlig perplex, Narzissa hingegen strich ihrem Mann mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln über den Arm. “Und die wäre?”  
“Fang dich erst mal wieder. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal in deinem Haus finden müssen, fast verhungert und verdurstet. Wenn du meinst, dass dein Lebensinhalt die Suche nach diesem Jungen ist, dann suche. Aber versuche nie wieder, dich selber umzubringen. Überlass das Dumbledore.”  
“Okay”, sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. “Okay, Lucius. Ich nehme dein Angebot an und leiste dieses Versprechen.”  
“Du meldest dich mindestens ein Mal in jedem Viertel Jahr bei mir. Persönlich.” Der Mann sah ihn ernst an. “Und wenn du genug von deiner Suche hast, dann sag mir Bescheid. Dann finden wir einen guten Job für dich.” Er reichte ihm die Hand.   
Severus nahm sie und drückte sie fest. “Versprochen. Aber ich werde von der Suche erst genug haben, wenn ich Harry wiedergefunden habe.”


End file.
